1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a camper system for use on a boat and a method for using the same. More particularly, this invention relates to an apparatus for extending existing boat covers that easily opens and closes.
Many boats have a camper top to protect boaters from in the boat from sun and the rain. Standard camper configurations cover the cockpit to provide protection for the boat driver. These campers can also extend from the bow of the boat to the stern of the boat to cover the boat's deck to protect the boat's other occupants as well. Many of these campers fold up when the operator desires to experience open air or wants to sunbathe. Some examples of these boat campers and canopies are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 2,513,764, U.S. Pat. No. 2,8I7,345, U.S. Pat. No. 2,823,684, U.S. Pat. No. 2,833,296, U.S. Pat. No. 3,285,259 and U.S. Pat. No. 3,371,672.
However, a problem with many of the aforementioned campers is that they require ties or struts that extend off the rear of the camper to hold the camper in place as the boat moves. These ties or struts may cause an obstruction when fishing off of the deck. Further, it is desirable to partially remove the portion of the camper that protects the deck while maintaining protection from the sun in the cockpit. One problem with many of the prior campers is that they must be folded up completely and do not allow for partial covering.